


A Legacy of Iron

by ReVisionX



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReVisionX/pseuds/ReVisionX
Summary: Being the genius son of world famous genius playboy billionaire Tony Stark isn't easy. So when he returns as Iron Man, it's smart to use your inherent genius and SI comic book knowledge to make your own armor to carry on the superhero legacy. A Marvel SI with the MCU, Avengers, X-Men and even more stuff from the Comics.





	A Legacy of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my account on FF.net

** Malibu Mansion **

** Malibu, California **

“Rise and shine sir, its 9:15 A.M. The weather in Malibu is 71 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder highlines, high tide will be at 10:50 a.m.” JARVIS announced.

I paid no mind to him and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

“Some sunlight would do you good, Ms Potts was insistent.”

The bastard opened the curtains.

*HISS*

I shielded myself from the hideous sun. I was burning! Melting!

“It’s just the sun sir, no need to be so dramatic.”

Sassy SOB.

I sighed, groggily rubbing my eyes, “Is Pepper here yet?”

“Miss Potts has been inside the mansion since 6:00 AM.”

Oh dear, “And the time is?”

“9:15 sir.”

Yikes, Pepper’s been waiting for over 3 hours.

“Damn it, not again.” I yawned, “A-a-and my Dad?”

“Mr. Stark is currently sleeping. He expressed his desire to not be disturbed. He had a ‘long night’.”

I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. “The blonde Victoria’s Secret model?”

“Miss Wisner, sir.”

Wow. It’s a miracle he had no other kids except Morgan in the movies.

I tried/failed to stifle a yawn.

“Should I inform Miss Potts that you’re awake?”

I rubbed my eyes, “Yeah, do that. Also can I get some coffee?”

“Yes sir, anything else?”

“A cheeseburger.”

“Of course, a perfectly balanced diet.”

“And tone down the sarcasm a bit.”

“As you wish.”

Alright time to get up. I walked to the bathroom. I turned the tap on and looked into the mirror.

With black hair and brown eyes it was scary how much I looked like Tony Stark and by extension Robert Downey Jr.

Oh I didn’t introduce myself. Arno Exton Stark, son of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Anthony Edward Stark a.k.a Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man. Never heard of me? Don’t worry, I hadn’t too till I popped here and as far as I knew I was not even supposed to exist.

Le Gasp! Yeah well I was originally in the ‘Real’ world, without Mutants, Asgardians and pretty much everything that was real in this world. 

How I got here? No idea.

I was born here as Arno Stark but didn’t get access to my previous memories till I hit 10-for some reason and I didn’t even get much.

Shame. Maybe whatever put me here didn’t want me to have Multiple Personality Disorder? That’s more reassuring, than being dropped here as entertainment for some All-Powerful Omnipotent Being.

But hey! I retained the Marvel movies and comics. Like the fact that my dad was gonna get abducted by terrorists in a few days, Meta Knowledge for the win!

Well that’s depressing. Right enough talk.

0-1-0-1-0-1-0

I walked down the stairs to meet the woman who was the only reason Tony Stark was still functioning, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts, Tony Stark’s PA and my surrogate mother.

Tony Stark was not the perfect dad, I mean watch Homecoming, but he does improve significantly by Endgame. For me, he tried his hardest to not be like Howard. But I could tell he was afraid of screwing up horribly.

So Pepper practically raised me and was more of a mom to me than my real one. She was also the one to convince Tony to keep me when I was left abandoned at his doorstep, they never said it in front of me, but I overheard them talking about how I was pawned off.

Now enough of compulsory MCU daddy issues, back to the topic.

I reached for the coffee JARVIS brewed up. “Pepper! Good morning, you’re early?” I asked.

“Or you’re late. It’s 8:21! You have a flight to New York in one hour!”

Flight? New York? “What flight? Why New York?”

“You have to give that speech at Horizon High, remember?”

I took a sip. This is some good coffee. ”That’s today?”

“Wha-?! Yes it’s today!” .

“I could have sworn it was tomorrow?” I asked. When did I agree to this again?

“My god, you’re being Tony!”

“That’s why you love me,” I said in with a smirk.

Pepper rolled her eyes, but I could see the laugh threatening to escape.

“Now come on.”

“About that, any chance we can cancel it?” I asked hopeful.

“No.” My hopes were crushed.

“But-“

“Arno, the School Board’s been begging me to ask you to give a speech for how long I forgot. Then you finally agreed; now you can’t just cancel it.”

“Why do they want me anyway? It’s not like I went there.” I shrugged. Why were they so insistent? I mean they could have asked someone else.

“That’s not the point; the point is we’re late.”

“But Peps-”

“Please, for me?” Goddamit Pepper!

“Fine,” I said irritated.

She smiled smugly, this is another argument she won with ease, and damn I really need to up my game.

The bell rang, “JARVIS who’s that?” She asked. “It is sir’s cheeseburger, Ms Potts.” She gave me a questioning look.

“Breakfast,” I shrugged. She gave me a look of disbelief.

“I’m hungry and need breakfast!” I defended myself.

“But cheeseburgers for breakfast, that’s not healthy Arno,” she said. Okay she may have a point, but I’m hungry!

I shrugged, opened the door, paid the guy money, unwrapped the burger and started eating. Mhmmm In-N-Out was the best!

I did not notice Pepper giving me the most shocked look ever, mouth open.

I looked up, “What?” She kept on staring. “Your mouth’s open Peps.” That shook her out of it. She closed her mouth, got up, “Get ready okay?”

“Fine mom!” I called after her as she walked away.

I finished it up and came back down. Was I forgetting something?

“Got everything you need?” “Yup” I replied popping the ‘p’. No seriously, was I?

Oh wait.

“Hey where’s MARCI?”

The AI responded in her British accent, “Good morning, boss.”

I smiled. Machine-Augmented Renewed Computer Intelligence or better known as MARCI was an AI I programmed based off of Jarvis’ coding.

However, unlike her ‘father’, MARCI was programmed to be much more. She could monitor the entirety of the internet, while simultaneously hacking the Pentagon, while driving a car. Think of her as a more powerful FRIDAY.

Anyways enough exposition, “Good morning MARCI, how’re you?”

“Good, how are you? You were up to no good last night.”

Wha-? “What do you mean?”

“The things you were looking up.” Pepper gave me very scandalous look.

“It’s not what you think Peps, MARCI clarify! Please?” I tried to defend myself

“The government agency server we broke into last night.” I sighed in relief. Pepper seemed to relax, put perked up again.

“Did she just say, you hacked a government agency?!” She asked, outraged. “Oh my god Pepper! Would you look at the time! We’re getting late.” I pushed Pepper out forcefully, “WAi-Wait I need to hear th-“She struggled. “We’re gonna miss the flight! Hey car!”

0-1-0-1-0-1-0

**Stark Private Airplane**

**Somewhere Inside the American Airspace**

Yup, that was MARCI.

We made it in time for the flight, with Pepper waving me goodbye and left to find dad.

And yes, I hacked a government agency, SHIELD to be more precise.

How? I had a genius level intellect and pretty much grew up with computers. Hell, besides Pepper and dad, JARVIS was pretty much my nanny.

Why? I needed to get info on the Ten Rings and the Mandarin. He may have been the most disappointing MCU reveal, but Aldrich Killian was dangerous, so which agency would be better to get the info than the one run by the most paranoid guy since Bruce Wayne? At least that’s what I initially thought, but as it turns out even SHIELD had very limited info on them.

That was worrying so I later made MARCI to scan the internet and get any and every little bit of info she could find on them. I also had her gather info on the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and then some.

The Avengers Initiative was still a go.

Bruce Banner was off doing his own thing, off the radars of SHIELD. Apparently Fury found him in a bar and tried to get info about Ross’ experiment. He even sent two agents to get his trust and the female one, Johnson I believe, tried to seduce him-key word ‘tried’-Banner pretty much Hulked out and wrecked the place.

Thor was probably frolicking around the Nine Realms, doing god knows what. My money’s on drinking and riding horses with the occasional killing.

No info on Cap, he was still a Capsicle.

Our two favorite assassins Hawkeye and Black Widow were off on a mission in Budapest. Oh! So that’s what happened there! Huh, makes sense.

What else? Oh yeah Ghost joined SHIELD, Ava Starr, not the guy on Earth-616. NOTE: Get my hands on some Pym Particles; Hank is an egoistic douche, so get/steal them from him BE CAREFUL, he’s unhinged and dangerous.

Also, that lady from Agents of SHIELD, Melina or something killed a mass murdering mother and daughter. Weren’t they Inhumans or something? Were they even in the MCU? I never watched Agents of SHIELD except that one episode, in hindsight I really should’ve.

MARCI interrupted, “Boss, the Big Man’s calling.”

Huh, dad. I pulled up a holo-screen.

“Sup.”

“Hey Sparks, how’s the flight?” he asked

“Boring, how’s the meeting?”

“Boring. Now enough about that crap, I heard you’re giving a speech. Look at you! Giving speeches for angsty teens! You’ve really moved up in the world.”

“It was an accident.”

He laughed.

“Laugh it up, but remember you have to give one of these tonight too.”

That shut him. He looked alert, “What speech? What’s tonight” “Oh some award ceremony, Apache or something.”

He groaned, “Oh no, not that shit again!” “Hey, you’re getting an award, you’re really moving up in the world.”

He smirked, “I’m already at the top Sparks, besides I have like twelve of those.”

“Touché, talk to ya later.”

“Buh-bye” He cut the line.

So yeah, that was Tony Stark, my dad. Yes, he calls me Sparks. Now while, you may think it’s some adorable nickname because of my love for tech or something, don’t. It’s actually because I accidentally electrocuted myself at 10.

Sounds horrifying and trust me at that time, Tony freaked out, but after I recovered, I became ‘Sparks.’

I turned my phone on, “Hey MARCI, what you got?” Yes she was connected to my phone, along with pretty much every wireless electronic I owned.

“Locations for 5 Ten Rings cells.”

“Any in Afghanistan?”

“Negative.”

“Give the coordinates to the CIA, anonymously and keep on looking.”

“You got it boss.”

I clicked the intercom, “Hey Carl, how long till New York?”

“4 hours.”

Nooooooooooo! “What am I supposed to do?” I mused out loud.

“You could review your speech boss.” The AI suggested.

“Nah, I’ll pull something off.”

“You could look over the specifics of the Jericho Missile Demonstration.”

“I already did, besides dad and Rhodey are handling that.”

“Then you could take a nap.”

“Slept too much.”

“Then the in-flight entertainment option.”

“Hmm, play it.”

A large 50 inch plasma screen came out of the wall.

“Also, bring out some popcorn and hot dogs.”

“As you wish” she replied, as I settled in to watch, Avatar? Huh, oh well bloobs.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because I just finished binge watching every single Iron Man movie. And because I just wanted to write something. This is inspired by, as with most if not all MCU inserts The Spider. Also by Alexander Osborn's Guide to Surviving the Marvel Universe, Gems of infinite Potential, Dial.


End file.
